Untrue Love
by Lolagemeow
Summary: When Irina Sokur met Lukia Spalko she thought her dreams were coming true but was his love real and was their relationship meant to be?
1. First meeting

Chapter 1

Irina Sokur ran as fast as she could covering herself up as best as she could. No one else was in the building, they had all gone home. She put on some clothes and then ran out of the building. She bumped into someone as she was running.

"Hey!" They said.

"I'm really sorry" She cried. She ran on. Lukia had been walking to the shop when the beautiful woman had ran into him. She looked like she was running from something. He would make her his wife. He had a lot of experience with relationships and this was going to be no problem. He was handsome and most of the girls he'd met had been charmed by him at first sight. She had been running so he hadn't had a chance to charm her. He would get to know her, he was great at getting information. He would have her phone number, house address and be with her by the end of the week. He walked on chuckling to himself. Irina had just got back to her flat. She immediately threw her clothes on the floor and got in the shower. She wanted to wash and trace of 'him' off of her. When she'd finished she put her pyjamas on and lay on her bed. She started crying hysterically. She wanted some protection, she'd never had it before. She wanted a husband who would kiss her when he came home from work and keep her warm at night. She'd never experienced any of this. She's always been cast aside as if she was nothing. She felt so worthless. She got up and decided to watch her little television set to take her mind off of things. As usual there was nothing on but she looked past that and just put something random on. It was a fishing program, not one of her favourite things but oh well. She ended up falling asleep on the sofa. The next day was a Saturday.

"No work for me today" She muttered to herself. She decided to go clothes shopping. It wasn't one of her favourite things to do but she wanted to get a new dress. She walked into the first clothes shop she saw. Lukia was buying some sunglasses. He saw the woman he'd bumped into yesterday walk in. It was time to talk to her.

"Hello, I saw you yesterday" He smiled.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry for bumping into you I was in such a rush" Irina said.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Lukia by the way" He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Irina" She smiled.

"What a beautiful name, it suits you" He said. Irina looked up at him. This was her man.

"Thank you" She smiled.

"Hey, Irina, do you want to go out for a drink later?" Lukia asked.

"I'd love to" Irina smiled.

"I'll come and pick you up, what's your address and phone number?" He asked getting out a notepad.

"I live in the block of flats in the centre of town, top floor number 15 and my phone number is 094621" Irina smiled.

"Okay then, see you later" He smiled.

"Okay, bye" Irina said.


	2. First Date

Chapter 2

Irina was getting ready to go out with Lukia. She showered and put a beautiful black off-shouldered dress on. She looked at herself one more time in the mirror. She didn't really like looking in the mirror. She felt ugly and worthless, she didn't know why this guy would even want know her. She was incredibly beautiful but she just couldn't see it in herself. She heard a knock at the door. She opened it.

"Hello" Lukia smiled.

"Hello" Irina smiled.

"Are you ready to go then?" He asked.

"Yes" Irina smiled. He took her hand. They went to a cafe on the corner.

"What would you like to drink?" Lukia asked.

"Just and orange juice please" Irina smiled.

"Okay" Lukia smiled. He went and ordered their drinks and then came back with two glasses. He put one in front of Irina.

"Thank you" She smiled. He sat across in front of her.

"So tell me about yourself" He smiled.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"What were you running from the other night?" Lukia asked. Irina looked down.

"My boss, raped me" She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lukia said.

"Don't worry about it" Irina smiled.

"I will never ever do anything like that to you, you can trust me" Lukia smiled.

"Thank you, you seem like a trustworthy person" She smiled.

"So do you" He smiled. She looked down into her orange juice.

"You're an incredibly beautiful woman" Lukia smiled.

"Thank you but I'm not" She smiled.

"You are" He said.

"I'm not" She said. He leaned across and kissed her sweetly.

"You are" He said. Irina looked up at him startled.

"I never thought someone would actually care about me" She smiled.

"Why not? You're a lovely person" He said.

"Well, uh…" Irina said.

"Well what?" Lukia asked.

"I don't know my parents anymore" Irina said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was abandoned when I was seven" She uttered.

"What they just abandoned you out of the blue?" Lukia asked.

"No, they didn't like the fact that I have psychic powers and they accused me of being a witch" She said.

"When did this start?" Lukia asked.

"When I was five" Irina said.

"So what happened in the year or two years before they abandoned you? Did they treat you like a normal person?" Lukia asked.

"No, they abused me" Irina said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lukia said.

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about it" Irina smiled.

"My parents are dead" Lukia said.

"I'm sorry about that" Irina said.

"They died ages ago, it's no worry" Lukia smiled, laying a hand on Irina's. She smiled and squeezed it.

"Irina, I love you" Lukia smiled.

"I love you too, it's love at first sight" Irina smiled. He smiled and kissed her hand. It was all happening so fast for Irina. She'd only known this guy for like a day and she was already saying that she loved him. She didn't care. She just wanted some love and protection. She was convinced that he actually loved her.

"Do you trust me?" Lukia asked.

"Yes I do" Irina smiled.

"Good" He smiled.

"Do you trust me?" Irina asked.

"Yes, more than anyone else in the world" Lukia smiled. He leaned across the table and kissed her. Irina drank the rest of her orange juice in a giddy daze. She'd never felt this way before. Someone was showing affection towards her, he actually cared about her, Irina Spalko, the woman with no emotions. She didn't want this day to end.

"Are you done?" Lukia asked.

"Yes" Irina smiled.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me?" He asked.

"I'd love to" Irina smiled. He took her hand in his and walked with her.

"I'd like to show you something" Lukia smiled.

"Okay" Irina said. He led her to a hill. They stood on it together. Irina could see the whole of the city.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" She gasped. Lukia turned towards her.

"Just like you" He smiled. Then he kissed her passionately.

"Would you like to do some star-gazing with me?" Lukia asked.

"Yes I would" Irina smiled. They led on the grass together and looked up at the night sky. Lukia grasped Irina. She had a lovely body and she was beautiful, just his kind of girl. He just needed to make sure she trusted him. He decided that he would wait for a little while and then he would ask her to marry him. He had it all planned out. He knew how this was going to go. He had done it with loads of other girls. He was practically an expert in womanizing. Irina had no idea of what he was planning. She only knew that he loved her. She didn't even care if it was fake but she had a feeling that this was real, meant to be. She was destined to be with this man. He made her happy. She'd only known him for about a day and she already felt like they'd known each other for a lifetime. She didn't feel that the relationship was going to fast. She wouldn't care if her turned up on her doorstep the next day asking her to marry him. She would say yes immediately.


	3. First Night

Chapter 3

Irina unlocked the door of her flat and let Lukia in.

"This is it" Irina smiled.

"It's lovely" Lukia smiled.

"Thank you" Irina said. She was letting Lukia stay the night. They had been dating for three weeks now. Irina was over the moon that she'd found what looked like a long term relationship. She went into the kitchen to make dinner. Lukia sat on the sofa. She had an open kitchen so he could see her. He watched her with great interest. His plan was flowing smoothly in fact it was going better than he though tit would. She had fallen for him.

"Would you like a drink?" Irina asked.

"Uh, yes please" Lukia said.

"I've got a nice bottle of wine that I bought for tonight, do you want some?" She asked.

"I'd love some" He smiled. She poured them both some wine and sat down next to him.

"I'm making your favourite for dinner, lasagne" Irina smiled.

"That sounds wonderful" He smiled.

"It might not turn out so good, I've never made it before" Irina said.

"You've never made lasagne before?" Luki asked.

"No, I've never learnt to cook" She said.

"We all start somewhere" He smiled.

"I'm glad that you're so understanding of me" Irina smiled, laying a hand on his. He kissed her forehead and massaged her hand. There was a pinging sound from the kitchen.

"Looks like dinner's ready" Irina smiled. She went and dished it up then she put it on the dinner table in front of Lukia.

"This looks delicious" He smiled. He had to give it to her, it did look good for a first timer.

"Thank you" She smiled, sitting down opposite him. They ate dinner and then sat on the sofa together. They were watching television. Suddenly Lukia reached across to Irina and pulled her closer to him. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Irina?" He asked.

"Yes" Irina said.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"No" She said.

"Who else have you done it with, apart from that one incident?" Lukia asked.

"Well, there was one boy in school, that's who I lost it with" Irina said.

"Where did you do it?" Lukia asked.

"In his bedroom" Irina said.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

"No" Irina said.

"How many times did you do it with him?" Lukia asked.

"Only about five or six times" Irina said.

"Mmm, that's nice" He smiled. He gave Irina a long kiss.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"To get you ready for this" He grinned, unbuttoning her shirt and throwing it on the ground.

"Oh Lukia" Irina moaned, as he kissed her neck and chest. And then for the first time, they made love. Irina woke up on the sofa with Lukia. He had pulled a blanket over them.

"Morning beautiful" Lukia smiled.

"Morning handsome" Irina smiled, resting her head on his bare chest. He smiled and ran his fingers up and down her bare back.

"That's nice" She smiled.

"Mmmm, I thought so" Lukia smiled. Irina snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Was last night fun?" He asked.

"Oh, I've never had so much fun in my entire life" Irina smiled seductively.

"Same here" He smiled, lifting her head up so that her could kiss her throat. Irina breathed in harshly. She loved it when he did things like this to her.

"Irina, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Of course" Irina smiled. Lukia got up.

"Wait here" He smiled. She looked at him strangely as he walked into the bedroom. He came back with a box in his hand.

"Irina Sokur, will you marry me?" He asked.


	4. First House

**Chapter 4**

"**Oh my god! Yes!" Irina cried as she hugged him close. Tears filled her eyes. Finally, someone wanted to marry her. She thought it would never happen. She remembered something that happened when she was four, before the abuse:**

_**Irina was in the kitchen baking a cake with her mother. **_

"_**Mama?" Irina asked.**_

"_**Yes darling?" Her mother asked.**_

"_**Do you think I will ever get married like you and Daddy have?" Irina asked.**_

"_**Oh darling, you are going to be the most beautiful woman in the universe and you are going to get married and have lot's of lovely little babies" Her mother smiled.**_

**Then a year later it was:**

_**Irina was sitting in the kitchen on the floor. This was a rare privilege for her to be able to watch her mother make dinner.**_

"_**Mama?" Irina asked timidly.**_

"_**What?" Her mother yelled. Irina pulled back, frightened.**_

"_**Do you still think I'll get married?" Irina asked.**_

"_**No! You are going to be the most ugliest woman ever and no one will ever want you!" Her mother yelled.**_

**Irina wanted to forget about all that. She had just been proposed to! She wanted to savour this moment forever.**

"**We are going to be so happy together" Lukia smiled, as he hugged her close to him.**

"**Yes, we will" Irina smiled.**

"**I love you Irina" Lukia smiled.**

"**I love you too Lukia" Irina smiled.**

"**I've got another surprise" Lukia said.**

"**What's that?" Irina asked excitedly.**

"**I just bought a house for us, it's a few blocks away from here" Lukia smiled.**

"**You want me to come and live with you in this nice house of yours?" Irina asked.**

"**Yes I do, so do you want to?" Lukia asked.**

"**Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Irina cried. She was acting like a child who had just been told they were going to the zoo. Lukia laughed at her giddiness.**

"**We're allowed to move in tomorrow" Lukia said.**

"**Well then, let's get packing!" Irina said. She wrapped the blanket around herself before getting up. Lukia got up with her and tried to pull it off.**

"**Lukia! No!" She cried happily. He laughed.**

"**Come on! I don't mind seeing you naked!" He laughed. **

"**Oh give over!" Irina smiled. He laughed, kissed her neck and then let her go. **

"**Thank you handsome" She smiled.**

"**You're welcome, beautiful" Lukia smiled. The next day they spent all day transferring their furniture to the new house. Irina had been renting her flat so all she had, had to do was tell them she didn't need it any more. She had to fill in some paperwork but she didn't mind. She was moving in with and marrying the man of her dreams.**

"**This is a lovely place" Irina smiled.**

"**I'm glad you like it gorgeous, we're going to be spending the rest of our lives here" He smiled.**

"**What a great life it will be" Irina sighed happily. He laughed and kissed her.**

"**So I was thinking that we could get married in about three months, does that sound good?" Lukia asked.**

"**That sounds perfect" Irina smiled. Lukia wanted to get married as soon as possible. He wanted to get her in the bag. It was a long process to get out of a marriage, that was the only reason he was marrying her. So that she couldn't get away so fast if she didn't want to be with him anymore. That night they were sitting in bed together reading.**

"**Lukia?" Irina asked, moving over and snuggling up to him.**

"**Yes?" Lukia asked.**

"**Do you want children?" She asked.**

"**I would love to have children with you" He smiled.**

"**Really?" Irina asked.**

"**Yes" He smiled. They kissed passionately.**

"**How about a little celebration?" Lukia asked.**

"**Gladly" Irina grinned seductively. He kissed up and down her neck. She kissed him multiple times gently. And then they made sweet love.**


	5. First Marriage

**Chapter 5**

**It was the big day. Irina and Lukia's wedding. Irina was standing in a small room in front of a mirror getting ready.**

"**Do you mind if I don't face the mirror?" Irina asked.**

"**Why on earth would you not want to look at the mirror?" Sylvia asked. Sylvia was the woman who was helping her get ready.**

"**I don't really like looking in the mirror" Irina said.**

"**But you're beautiful sweetie" Sylvia smiled.**

"**No I'm not, I don't even know why Lukia wants to marry me" Irina said.**

"**Listen, you are the most beautiful woman in the universe, you are a lovely person to be around and I don't blame Lukia one bit for wanting to marry you" Sylvia said.**

"**You really think all that?" Irina asked.**

"**I never lie gorgeous, now, go out there and show everyone how beautiful you look" Sylvia smiled.**

"**Okay, thank you for helping me get ready" Irina smiled.**

"**You're welcome darling" Sylvia smiled. Irina walked slowly down the aisle. Lukia watched her. He couldn't help but admit that she did look stunningly beautiful, she always did. He kissed her reassuringly as she stepped up onto the alter beside him. The vicar went through the vows with both of them. Irina agreed to every last one of them, wanting to belong to this man as soon as possible. **

"**You may now kiss the bride" The vicar said. Finally, Lukia had been waiting for ages for that line. He kissed Irina long and hard. Irina was so happy that she had finally been married to someone. Someone who cared about her and told her that they loved her and that she was beautiful. It was time for the party. Lukia decided that he would wait at least a week before showing his true colours to Irina. He danced with Irina, kissing her every now and again. They left for their honeymoon that night. They were going to Portugal for a week. **

"**You look tired" Lukia said when they were on the plane.**

"**I am" Irina smiled.**

"**Come here" Lukia smiled, holding his arms out. Irina rested her head on his shoulder and let him close his arms around her gently.**

"**Now go to sleep darling, I'll wake you when we get there" He whispered, kissing her forehead. Irina fell asleep. When they got there, Lukia woke Irina up with a gentle nudge.**

"**We're here darling" Lukia smiled.**

"**Mmmm… really?" Irina murmured. He kissed her cheek.**

"**Yes darling" He smiled. They got off the plane and checked into their hotel. **

"**This is a beautiful room" Irina smiled.**

"**I got the best one, my beautiful Irina deserves the best" He said, kissing her all over her face. It was very late so Irina got ready for bed and slipped under the covers beside Lukia who was also ready for bed. He pulled her close to him.**

"**Let's celebrate, hmm?" He grinned, kissing her neck.**

"**Oh Lukia, I'm sorry but not tonight" Irina said.**

"**Why not?" Lukia asked.**

"**I'm still tired" Irina said. Lukia didn't want her to see what he was like just yet so he decided he would let her sleep.**

"**Okay darling" He smiled, kissing her. They both fell asleep. The next day Lukia woke Irina up with kisses all over her body.**

"**Morning" She murmured happily.**

"**Morning gorgeous" Lukia grinned. She sat up and looked at the time. Lukia kissed up and down her back.**

"**I know what you want" Irina grinned.**

"**Are you gonna give it to me?" Lukia asked.**

"**Hmm…" She trailed off as Lukia leapt on top of her. She squealed happily as he kissed her all over. After they had made love, Irina showered and met Lukia down at the restaurant. He was buying her lunch. **

"**Hello beautiful" Lukia smiled.**

"**Hello handsome" Irina smiled.**


	6. First Argument

Chapter 6

A week later, the honeymoon was over and they were back at home. Lukia decided it was time to do things the way he wanted. He and Irina were sitting on the sofa together watching television. They were cuddled up together with a blanket over them. Lukia kissed up and down Irina's bare shoulders.

"Wanna have some fun?" Lukia asked her.

"Lukia, I want to watch this" She said. Lukia huffed.

"But I'm bored" He moaned.

"We're watching television, how can you be bored?" Irina asked.

"Oh come on, sleep with me" Lukia whined.

"No, I'm sorry Lukia but I don't want to" Irina said. He broke out of their little cuddle and pushed her away from him.

"Oh Lukia don't be like that" Irina said, trying to put her arms around him.

"Get off of me" He yelled.

"You're annoyed with me just because I don't want to sleep with you?" She asked.

"Yes" He said. Irina got up and sat in the armchair on the other side of the room. They spent another hour in silence. Irina looked over at Lukia. She didn't want it to be like this. She decided she would sleep with him, just to make it right. She got up and walked over to him.

"Shall we go into the bedroom?" She whispered. Lukia turned round and grinned. He got up and led her into the bedroom. When they'd finished Irina went and made dinner. Lukia hugged her from behind.

"Was that fun sexy?" He asked. Irina turned round.

"Oh yes definitely" She smiled. He kissed her. That night they sat up in bed reading. Lukia was reading one of his magazines, as he wasn't into reading books. He looked over at Irina, who was engulfed in her book. He moved closer to her and threw his magazine on the floor. He pulled the strap down on her pyjama top and kissed the bare skin.

"Again?" Irina cried.

"Yes" He smiled, getting on top of her and throwing her book on the floor. He kissed her neck.

"Lukia, I'm not really in the mood for it" She smiled.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just you know, I'm not…" She trailed off.

"Aroused?" He asked.

"Yeah" She said.

"We can sort that problem out" He grinned.

"Lukia, I'm tired" She said.

"Why don't you want to sleep with me?" He asked.

"I do, I slept with you earlier didn't I?" She said.

"Yes but I have needs" He moaned.

"So do I, I need sleep" She said. He huffed again and got off of her. He turned over on his side away from her.

"Don't start that again" Irina said. She turned the light off and moved over to him. She put her arms around him. He violently elbowed her in the stomach. She yelped loudly. Tears fell down her face.

"Don't you love me anymore or something? Did you just marry me because you thought you could get sex from me all the time? Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not that kind of woman, I'm not going to put up with your tantrums just because I won't have sex with you all the time, every minute of the day" She said. Lukia sat up and looked at her.

"Of course I love you, I'm not the kind of guy who just marries someone for the sake of it or for sex all the time, it's what men in general are like. They just love sex, we can't help it" He said.

"Well that's funny because I work with around four hundred men and none of them ask me for sex every minute of the day and I'm the only woman that works there. It's not normal! I'm fine with maybe once every other night or even once every day, but I'm not going to have sex with you twice a day, it's not happening" She said. Lukia sighed to himself. Irina turned over onto her side facing away from him. He moved over to her and cuddled her from behind.

"I'm sorry Irina" He whispered.

"It's okay, but I just want you to know that I'm not going to give you sex all the time, there's more to life" She said.

"I know, I understand" He smiled, gently moving his hand around in circles on her stomach.

"Why are you doing that?" Irina asked.

"I elbowed you didn't I, does it hurt?" He asked.

"No, not really" She said.

"Okay gorgeous, I'm sorry for everything" He whispered. He kissed the back of her neck again and again.

"Lukia?" Irina asked.

"Yes?" Lukia asked.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Of course beautiful" He smiled.

"I'm pregnant" She smiled.


	7. First Pregnancy

Chapter 7

"Oh my god! And I elbowed you in the stomach!" He cried.

"We're going to have a baby!" Irina cried. They kissed passionately.

"Are you happy?" Irina asked.

"Yes! I'm over the moon!" Lukia cried. They lay back down again and resumed the position they were originally in.

"How far along are you?" He asked.

"Only about three weeks" She smiled.

"Awww" Lukia smiled. Seven months later, Irina went with Lukia to the hospital for their twenty week scan. It was amazing technology that they were using. You could actually see the baby inside you! Irina gasped as the nurse moved the scanner around her stomach. A baby appeared on the screen. Irina let out a little sound of amazement. This thing was actually inside her, growing! Her own flesh covered it and her own blood was running through its veins. She didn't want to know the sex of the baby, she wanted it to be a surprise.

"I can't believe we actually created that" She gasped.

"I know honey" Lukia smiled. The nurse smiled at their reactions to seeing their baby. Irina was given a copy of the scan to take home.

"We'll put it on the fridge" Lukia smiled.

"Great idea" Irina smiled.

"I'm so glad that I'm having this baby with you" He smiled.

"I'm glad that I'm having it with you" Irina smiled. They kissed and got in the car.

"Hang on a minute, you wait there" Lukia said.

"Why? Where are you going?" Irina asked.

"I'm going to put this wrapper in the bin" He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Okay" She said. He walked over to the bin across the car park which he thought was out of sight. He walked up to a blonde woman and pinched her rear.

"You okay sexy?" He grinned.

"I'm fine, how about you hot stuff?" The woman asked.

"Well, now that I'm standing next to you, I'm very good" He smiled. He kissed her. Irina was watching from the car. She got out and walked over to them rubbing her swollen stomach.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She yelled at Lukia.

"What?" Lukia cried.

"Get away from my husband!" Irina yelled at the woman.

"Catch ya later babe" The woman grinned with a wink.

"Who is she?" Irina yelled.

"She's nothing, I swear Irina she just came up to me and started kissing me, I told her to back off but she wouldn't" Lukia lied.

"Okay honey, if that's what you say happened I'll believe it" Irina said. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Oooh!" Irina suddenly cried.

"What happened?" Lukia asked.

"The baby kicked me" Irina smiled. It happened again. She took Lukia's hand and pressed it to where the baby was kicking.

"Aww" Lukia smiled. Nine months later they were sitting by the duck pond at the local park, eating lunch.

"This is a beautiful day" Irina smiled.

"Yeah" Lukia smiled. Irina rubbed her stomach.

"Is it hurting baby?" He asked. Irina nodded.

"It's getting a bit frisky in there" She laughed. Lukia gently rubbed her stomach for her.

"Shall we go home?" He asked.

"Yeah, I want to lie down" She said.

"Okay baby" He smiled, kissing her forehead. They walked home and Lukia lay Irina on the sofa with a blanket over her.

"I'll make you a nice cup of tea gorgeous" Lukia smiled.

"That would be great" Irina said. He went into the kitchen. Suddenly he heard a shriek from the living room. He rushed in.

"What's wrong?" He cried.

"My waters have broken!" Irina cried.


	8. First Baby

Chapter 8

Irina was fast asleep. She was so tired after giving birth. Lukia was gently rocking their new baby girl in his arms. They hadn't decided on what they were going to call her. Irina had only had a five minute cuddle with her baby and then she had fallen asleep. Lukia was bored. The baby was asleep, Irina was asleep and there was nothing for him to do. He looked over at his sleeping wife. He watched her chest rise and fall. He looked down at his hands. They were covered in nail marks where Irina had squeezed his hand while she was giving birth. Irina's eyes suddenly opened. She sat up.

"Hello beautiful" Lukia smiled.

"Hello handsome" Irina smiled. He came over with the baby and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can I cuddle her?" Irina asked.

"Of course sweetie" Lukia smiled. He handed the baby over to her. She rocked her gently in her arms.

"She's so beautiful" She whispered.

"I think she looks like her mother" Lukia smiled.

"Don't insult her like that" Irina laughed.

"You're beautiful honey" He smiled, kissing her forehead.

"What are we going to call her?" Irina asked.

"I don't know, we haven't really thought of any baby names have we" Lukia said.

"I guess" Irina said. The baby opened her eyes and yawned.

"Hello gorgeous" Irina cooed.

"You're a natural mother" Lukia smiled.

"Thank you" Irina smiled. The baby wrapped her hand around one of Irina's fingers.

"I love you sweetie" Irina smiled.

"She has your eyes" Lukia said.

"And your hair" Irina smiled. A nurse came in.

"It's time for her feed" She smiled.

"Okay" Irina smiled. The nurse gave Irina a bottle and let her feed the baby.

"Have you decided what you're going to call her yet?" The nurse asked.

"No not yet" Irina said.

"We didn't really come up with any baby names during her pregnancy" Lukia said.

"Oh, do you think you will have anymore children?" The nurse asked.

"I'd like to think so" Irina smiled.

"Me too" Lukia smiled.

"I've got a big family myself, nine children" The nurse smiled.

"Wow!" Irina smiled.

"We've got six boys and three girls" The nurse smiled.

"That sounds like quite a handful" Irina laughed.

"It certainly is" The nurse laughed.

"I don't think we'll have that many children" Irina laughed.

"I don't blame you! How many do you want to have?" The nurse asked.

"Maybe three or four, what do you think Lukia?" Irina asked.

"I think three or four or maybe even five if we get the chance" He said.

"Wow, I'd better be going now, bye" The nurse smiled.

"Bye" Irina smiled.

"I've just thought of a name for her" Lukia smiled.

"What?" Irina asked.

"Irukia" He smiled.


	9. First Night Alone

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Irina and Lukia were sitting in bed. Lukia was reading and Irina was gently rocking Irukia in her arms. Lukia wasn't really bothered about the fact that he had a baby. He had just let Irina go through the whole pregnancy to secure his place in her life. He looked up at Irina. She adored her new baby girl. She was always playing with her and adoring her. Irina's eyes met Lukia's. She smiled at him. He smiled and went back to his book. Irina got up and put Irukia in her cot across the room.**_

"_**Mama loves her baby girl" She cooed as she lowered her down. She kissed her forehead and got back into bed. She snuggled up to Lukia. He put his book down. **_

"_**Would you like to celebrate the birth of our baby girl?" He grinned, kissing her neck.**_

"_**Lukia, I gave birth three weeks ago and I haven't had a good nights sleep for that time, do you honestly expect me to satisfy your needs?" She said.**_

"_**Oh come on! I've helped too!" He cried.**_

"_**Don't start another argument please, Irukia's asleep" Irina sighed, turning over ready to go to sleep. Lukia grabbed her shoulder and pulled her towards him. **_

"_**Ow! Lukia you're hurting me!" She cried.**_

"_**What do you expect? You're a rubbish wife to me!" He yelled.**_

"_**B-but, I gave birth to your child, I went through all that pain…" She trailed off, her eyes filling with tears.**_

"_**I'm going out!" Lukia said, getting up and shoving some clothes on.**_

"_**Please don't do this!" Irina cried. He ignored her and walked out of the house. Tears ran down Irina's face. She lay down and cried herself to sleep. Lukia walked angrily to the nearest nightclub 'Jazzings'. He went in and found a pretty unattractive blonde woman. It didn't matter that she was ugly. He danced with her and then took her out into the courtyard behind the club. They had sex up against the wall. When they'd finished Lukia eventually decided to go home. He got into bed next to Irina. He looked over at her to see if she was awake. She was fast asleep with a tear stained face. He knew he'd have to apologise to her to make the relationship work. He turned over and fell asleep on the opposite side of the bed. Irukia woke up crying for her feed. Irina got up sleepily. Lukia woke up too.**_

"_**Hey, babe" He whispered. Irina turned round. He got up and wrapped his arms around her.**_

"_**I'm sorry beautiful, I didn't mean what I said, you are the best wife ever and I love you" He said, kissing all over her face.**_

"_**I love you too" She smiled. She fed Irukia and then they got back into bed together. Two years later Irina was driving Irukia to nursery.**_

"_**Mama?" She asked.**_

"_**Yes gorgeous" Irina smiled.**_

"_**Can we have some ice cream on the way home?" She asked.**_

"_**Of course baby" Irina smiled.**_

"_**Thank you Mama" Irukia grinned. Irina ruffled her hair. They pulled up outside the nursery. Irina helped Irukia out of the car and held her hand as she skipped along beside her. They went inside.**_

"_**Ah! There's little Irukia" Layla beamed.**_

"_**Be a good girl for Mama" Irina said, kissing Irukia's cheek.**_

"_**Yes Mama, I love you" Irukia grinned.**_

"_**I love you too gorgeous" Irina smiled. Irina drove home where Lukia was lounging on the sofa. She sat next to him happily.**_

"_**Hmm, you seem happy" Lukia smiled.**_

"_**I'm always happy, aren't I?" Irina smiled.**_

"_**Yeah but, you seem happier than usual" He said.**_

"_**Would you like to know why I'm happier than usual?" Irina asked.**_

"_**Yes" Lukia smiled.**_

"_**Well, I'm pregnant" She smiled.**_

"_**Oh my god! Wow!" Lukia cried, swinging her around. Irina laughed.**_

"_**I thought you'd be happy" Irina laughed.**_

"_**I'm more than happy, I-I'm… well! I can't explain it!" He cried.**_

"_**Irukia wants to have ice cream later, I'm going to tell her then" Irina smiled.**_

"_**Good idea" Lukia smiled.**_


	10. Second Pregnancy

Chapter 10

"How was nursery baby?" Irina asked as she walked out of the nursery with Irukia in tow.

"It was fun! We did painting and we played in the sandbox and I played with the water!" Irukia squealed excitedly.

"Wow!" Irina smiled.

"We get to take our paintings home tomorrow, Layla says they've got to dry first" Irukia grinned.

"Lovely! What did you paint sweetie?" Irina asked.

"You, Daddy and me" Irukia smiled.

"Aww, that's sweet baby" Irina smiled, ruffling Irukia's hair.

"Are we going to have ice cream now Mama?" Irukia said, bouncing up and down excitedly as they got in the car.

"We certainly are baby, what flavour do you want?" Irina asked.

"Chocolate!" Irukia squealed.

"Okay then, chocolate it is!" Irina smiled, driving off. They pulled up outside the café and went in.

"Mama is just going over there to get your ice cream, so wait there honey" Irina smiled.

"Okay Mama!" Irukia grinned, sitting down.

"Good girl" Irina smiled. She went over and ordered two chocolate ice creams and then took them over to the table.

"Yum yum!" Irukia squealed. Irina laughed.

"Now, Mama has something to tell you" Irina smiled.

"Oooh! Tell me, tell me! I want to know!" She cried jumping up and down in her seat.

"Well, Mama has a little baby growing in her tummy" Irina smiled.

"A new baby?" Irukia asked. Tears fell down her face.

"What's the matter gorgeous?" Irina asked.

"Are you going to sell me to someone else?" Irukia uttered.

"What darling?" Irina asked.

"Well, you are having a new baby and I am your old baby so will you sell me?" Irukia asked.

"Oh darling! No! The new baby is going to be your little brother or sister! I would never ever give you up or sell you!" Irina smiled.

"Really?" Irukia asked.

"Of course darling, you will always be my little baby" Irina smiled, cuddling her.

"I love you Mama" Irukia cried.

"I love you too gorgeous" Irina smiled.

"Will I have to give up my room?" Irukia asked.

"No darling! We have another room for the baby" Irina smiled.

"Am I allowed to help look after it when it's born?" Irukia asked.

"Of course darling" Irina grinned. Irukia perked up.

"Yay!" Irukia cried, clapping her hands. Seven months later Irina was lying on her bed with Irukia. Irukia was listening to Irina's big bump.

"Can you feel it kicking?" Irina asked.

"Yes!" Irukia cried. Irina gently stroked Irukia's back.

"Always remember darling that Mama will always love you, you are my universe" Irina smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I will always love you too Mama" Irukia smiled.


	11. Second Baby

Chapter 11

"Mama, where do babies come from?" Irukia was asking Irina as they sat on the sofa together.

"Well, when a Mama and a Daddy love each other very much, they give each other a special cuddle and make a baby" Irina smiled, stroking her now nine month old bump.

"That's magical!" Irukia cried.

"It certainly is" Irina smiled. Lukia came in through the door.

"I got the magazine you wanted" He said.

"Thanks baby" Irina smiled.

"Hello sweetie" Lukia smiled, ruffling Irukia's hair.

"Hello Daddy" Irukia smiled. He went and sat in the arm chair.

"So, do you and Daddy love each other very much?" Irukia asked.

"Yes, I love your Daddy very, very much" Irina smiled, looking over at Lukia.

"And I love your Mama very much" Lukia smiled. Irina chuckled.

"I love you both very much" Irukia smiled.

"Awww, we love you too baby" Irina smiled. Irukia hugged her.

"Right, time for be-" Irina was cut off as she let out a scream. Water trickled down her legs.

"My waters have broken!" Irina cried.

"What does that mean?" Irukia cried.

"The baby is coming! Lukia you need to take me to the hospital!" Irina cried.

"Okay baby, Irukia darling, get in the car quickly!" Lukia cried. Nine hours later Irina was sitting up in a hospital bed cradling her new baby girl.

"What are we going to call her?" Irina asked.

"I don't know" Lukia said.

"Can I hold her?" Irukia asked.

"Of course baby" Irina smiled, carefully handing the baby over to her.

"Wow! I can teach her to walk and talk and how to paint pictures!" Irukia squealed.

"You certainly can" Lukia smiled.

"Lukia, I have an idea for a name" Irina smiled.

"What's that?" Lukia asked.

"How about Kelena?" Irina asked.

"That sound perfect! What do you think Irukia?" Lukia asked.

"I love, love, love it!" Irukia squealed.

"Kelena it is" Lukia smiled.

"She looks like Daddy" Irukia smiled.

"Except she has Mama's dark hair" Lukia smiled, tucking some of Irina's hair behind her ears and kissing her gently. Three weeks later they were at home. Irina was showing Irukia how to feed Kelena.

"That's it, hold her like that" Irina smiled. Irukia put the bottle gently into Kelena's mouth.

"Aw" Irukia smiled. Irina kissed her forehead.

"You are a wonderful big sister darling" Irina smiled.

"Thank you Mama" Irukia smiled. When Kelena had finished feeding Irina put Irukia to bed and read her a story.

"Goodnight sweetheart" Irina smiled.

"Goodnight Mama" Irukia smiled. Then Irina shut the door and went into Lukia's and her bedroom. She kissed the baby's head and got into bed beside Lukia. She cuddled him from behind. He turned over and kissed her neck. Irina knew what this meant. She was really tired and didn't really feel like doing anything but she didn't want to upset him so she let him pull her pyjama top over her head and make love to her.


	12. Second Time Back

Chapter 12

It was Irukia's first day at school. She was seven years old and ready to start her first school. Kelena was now four. She was still at nursery. The local school was on the way to the nursery so Irina parked up outside and walked Irukia inside.

"Wait there baby" Irina called to Kelena.

"Okay Mama!" Kelena called.

"Mama I'm really nervous" Irukia said.

"That's normal honey! You're a big girl now! You're going to school! That's a big step in any persons life!" Irina smiled. Irukia nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 2:30" Irina smiled, kissing Irukia's cheek.

"Okay Mama" Irukia smiled.

"Have a good time, make some new friends, I love you baby" Irina smiled.

"I love you too Mama" Irukia called as she walked inside. Irina got back in the car and drove to the nursery.

"Will I go to school one day Mama?" Kelena asked.

"You certainly will baby" Irina smiled, ruffling her dark hair. Irina dropped Kelena off at nursery and then went to work. She changed into her military uniform and was then called to Stalin's office.

"Hello Colonel Spalko, is it two children you have now?" He chuckled.

"Yes sir" Irina uttered. She hated that man so much. Ever since the night she'd first met Lukia. She remembered his greasy hands all over her and shuddered.

"Mmm, I remember that night" Stalin muttered, as if he'd just read her mind.

"I don't want to remember it" She said.

"Why? We had so much fun" Stalin grinned. Irina felt like smacking the grin off of his face.

"Your husband is called Lukia right? Ah and your children Irukia and Kelena. I'm sure they are just a beautiful as their mother" He grinned.

"Don't talk about them like that!" Irina cried. Stalin belted her across the face.

"Don't speak to me like that!" He yelled. Irina scowled at him.

"Get out" He muttered. Irina literally ran out of his office and back to her own. To her surprise Dovchenko was sitting in there.

"Can I help you Colonel?" She asked.

"Spalko! You're back!" He cried.

"Yes" Irina smiled. She'd taken a few years away from her duty to look after her kids.

"Tell me everything that's happened" Dovchenko smiled. She told him about her husband and her children. She handed him a picture of Irukia and Kelena.

"Aww, Irukia looks just like you and I'm guessing Kelena looks more like your husband" Dovchenko smiled.

"Yes" Irina smiled.

"Are you planning on having anymore?" He asked.

"Well… you see, I'm coming back to work for five months and then I'm leaving-" She was cut off.

"You're pregnant now?" Dovchenko asked. Irina nodded.

"Congratulations!" He smiled.

"I'm going to tell Lukia, Irukia and Kelena when I get home tonight" Irina smiled.

"Aww, are you going to come back after you've had the baby?" He asked.

"Of course!" Irina smiled.

"Great!" Dovchenko smiled.

"You'll have to meet my family sometime" Irina smiled.

"I'd love to" He said. That night when everyone was in the living room together Irina decided that it was time to tell them all.

"I've got an announcement to make" Irina smiled.

"Oooh!" Kelena cried.

"I'm pregnant!" Irina smiled. Lukia hugged her close and Irukia and Kelena were dancing around together.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Kelena cried.


	13. Last Pregnancy

Chapter 13

Nine later Irina was alone in the house. Lukia walked in.

"There you are!" Irina cried.

"What?" Lukia asked.

"I've been meaning to ask you about this" Irina said.

"About what?" Lukia asked.

"Well, every day I've come home from work for about seven months now, you've been gone and you don't come back until 6:00pm every day" She said.

"What about it?" He asked.

"Well, where are you?" She asked.

"Why is that your business?" He yelled.

"I'm your wife! Have you forgotten that?" She cried.

"Well, what have you been doing hmm? I saw you with that guy, Dovchenko the other day!" He yelled.

"He's my friend! I work with him! Am I not allowed to have lunch with friends now?" She asked.

"For christs sake Irina!" He yelled.

"Are you cheating on me? Are you seeing someone else?" She cried. Lukia slapped her across the face. She yelped. When she'd recovered she got up and smacked him back.

"Is that how you treat your pregnant wife? You bastard! This is your child and I think you're forgetting that you have a wife and kids at home to look after! I mean, do you even have a job?" She cried.

"No I don't!" He yelled.

"So what do you do all day? Enlighten me" She cried.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!" He cried.

"Yes you do!" She cried. Lukia was not going to let her find out yet. He had been meeting up with women every day at 'Jazzings'. He had paid them for sex and then met up with them again the next day. Irina rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Okay then, don't, you obviously don't give a damn about your wife or your kids!" She cried. She went into the bedroom and slammed the door. She let out a scream.

"The baby's coming!" She cried.

"Oh now you choose to give birth!" He yelled.

"Don't shout at me! I'll wring your neck!" She yelled. She was taken to hospital. Lukia went home and looked after the kids. Ten hours later Irina gave birth to a baby boy.

"I'm going to call him Corrinith" She muttered to the nurse.

"That's a beautiful name" The nurse smiled.


	14. Last Time

_Chapter 14_

_Two years later Irina was sitting at home. The kids were in bed. Lukia came in._

"_Irina, I'm gonna tell you something right now" He said._

"_What?" She asked._

"_You know all of those days that I wasn't here, well I was cheating on you! I've slept with four women every day since I married you! I have never loved you! I only wanted you for the reason I wanted the other fifteen women I've married!" He yelled. Irina looked up at him hurt._

"_It was all a lie!" She cried._

"_Yes and guess what? I'm leaving!" He yelled, carrying a suitcase out of the bedroom._

"_What about our kids?" She yelled._

"_Hmm, deal with it yourself if you love them so much" He said. And then he left. Irina broke down crying. What was she going to do? She couldn't look after three kids on her own. She cried herself to sleep. The next day Irina brought her children together. Tears ran down her face._

"_What's the matter Mama?" Irukia asked._

"_Daddy left for good last night" She cried._

"_Daddy's gone?" Kelena asked. _

"_I can't do this on my own! I'm going to take you somewhere, you will be safe and cared for" Irina said._

"_What?" Irukia cried._

"_Please! Get in the car" Irina cried. They all did as they were told. She drove for a little while and then pulled up outside a building._

"_You're putting us into care?" Irukia cried._

"_Mama no!" Kelena cried._

"_I have to babies! I'm going to give you a future!" Irina cried. _

"_Are we going to see you again Mama?" Corrinith asked._

"_No, you won't see me again" Irina said._

"_Please Mama! Please!" Irukia cried. They were all crying now._

"_I'm not fit to be a mother!" Irina cried. She lead them to the door and then left. She saw them crying. Her children. She drove to the KGB headquarters. She ran to her office and picked up a pistol. She loaded it and pressed it to her head._

"_I'm sorry babies" She murmured._

"_Irina no!" Dovchenko cried._

"_Dovchenko please! I have no reason to live! I've just abandoned my own children! My own babies! And they've done nothing wrong! I'm a stupid, ugly, worthless bitch! I don't deserve to live, my husband left me! I can't look after them on my own!" She cried. Dovchenko took the pistol out of her hand and kissed her._

"_But you won't be on your own" He whispered. Everything happened so fast. Dovchenko drove Irina back to the care home. The children saw their mother and emerged from the building. Irina ran up to them and clutched them to her chest._

"_I'm so, so, so sorry! I made the worst mistake ever! I know you will never forgive me!" She cried._

"_We already have" Irukia smiled._


End file.
